Retro Boi
Retro Boi is the Third track in Yandere-Fox's debut album, Hairbrush. It was inspired by Kesha's song, Sleazy. About the song Retro Boi is about Seduction and Flirting. It's also known an Yandere-Fox's first dirty-talk song. Lyrics (Clean Version) I don't need you anyways. Go all your way. I don't need your rude attitude. Or your kitty food. (Be a retro boi, be a retro boi. Be a retro boi, be a retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) be- (retro boi) Oh! I don't need you anyways. Go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. I don't need you anyways, go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. You can't imagine the immensity of the thing that I'm not givin'. And your money, and my service, and the mansion you live in. And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can get in. Just grab a bottle, some boys, and let's take it back to my basement and be a Retro Boi. Sick of all your lines so cheesy. Sorry, daddy. But I'm not that easy. I'm not gonna sit here while you circle, jerk it, work it. I'mma take it back to where my mans and my girls is. Be a retro boi, be a retro boi. Be a retro boi, be a retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) I'mma be- (Retro boi) be- (retro boi) I don't need you anyways. Go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. I don't need you anyways, go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. Rat-tat-tat-tat You're so dumb (dumb). The beat's so fat it'll make me co... (uh uh uh) ...me (away from your place.) Rat-tat-tat-tat You're so dumb (dumb). The beat's so fat it'll make me co... (uh uh uh) ...me (away from your place.) I don't need to critique on your seduction technique. But But But, your money impressing me? It's kinda weak. Would you really think I'd give my rocks off? Get my socks and top off? By showing me the dollars in your drop box? Me and all my friends, we don't buy chocolate, we bring 'em. We take the milk when you get up and leave them. And I don't care, if you stare, and you call us Scummy, cause after the affection and sure as hell as your money honey. I don't need you anyways. Go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. I don't need you anyways, go all your way. And, I don't need your rude attitude, or your kitty food. Rat-tat-tat-tat You're so dumb (dumb). The beat's so fat it'll make me co... (uh uh uh) ...me (away from your place.) Rat-tat-tat-tat You're so dumb (dumb). The beat's so fat it'll make me co... (uh uh uh) ...me (away from your place.)